What is not said
by klc101
Summary: It was always there. Had been there almost since the moment they had met. But it was never spoken of. Exploring the relationship between Legolas and Elrohir long before the Fellowship. This will be slash. My first attempt at fanfiction of any kind.
1. Chapter 1

Legolas clung on to his horses mane and tried to ignore the shouts and arrows coming from behind him. He didnt feel the pain radiating from his back and shoulders. Didnt feel the steady drip of his blood, running down his body and sweeping along the ground behind him. It left a clear crimson trail for his persuers, but he didnt care. He pushed all his will into making the borders, he was so very close. He could see the parting in the foliage that led down to the valley, knew that there lay salvation.

His mare was tiring beneath him, he could feel her strain, see it in the sweat flying from her and her gasping grunts. He was sorry for it, but if they stopped now, they were both dead.

An arrow went flying past him, barely missing his shoulder and lifting his hair out of its path. "Lucky shot", he muttered to himself, aware of his persuers dismal archery skills. He intended to thank the Valar for that, in fact when he made the border he would thank the Valar for many things.

"Just a little further Miri!" he begged his horse. His grip on her mane was steadily becoming less sure, he knew that his adrenalin was coming to an end. The fact that it had kept him going for nearly three days was remarcable, but eventually even the Firstborn were likely to falter without rest. The entrance was before him, and then he was past it. He threw his hand up and recited the spell of protection that his friends had taught him many years ago. Then he stopped. The entrance disappeared in a matter of seconds, the branches springing together and protecting him. He could hear the men cursing and taking their blades to the hedge, but to no avail. He was safe.

It took all his strength to keep his seat. He let out a shaking breath and turned Miri in the right direction, towards the glowing sanctuary that was the Last Homely House. He had made it.

Elrohir worked hard to hold in his temper. His fathers advisors could be so pompous at times! At this moment Lindivir was ranting about Elrond allocating resources to his embattled kin in Mirkwood.

" My Lord, how can we possibly expect the people to accept you sending our best soldiers to that godforsaken place! Why must we risk our finest soldiers because Thranduil cannot even mount a defence again a few orcs!". Elrond answered in his usual meastured manner " I can only think, Lindivir, that because you have never been to Thranduils forest before you do not truly understand the threat it is under. If the Greenwood falls, we will soon follow.". Elrohir could hold back no longer, " the wood elves are a valiant people. I have fought alongside them. If they have called for assistance then the situation must be dire indeed!". Lindivir smirked, " Yes my lord Elrohir, we all know how you feel about the elves of Mirkwood.". Elladans hand on his shoulder was the only thing preventing Elrohir from launching himself at the other elf. " You cross the line Lindivir." stated Elladan. "concider if it was us in need of aid, Thranduil would not willingly abandon us to our fate." added Elrond. His councillor Belthoron now stood to his feet. "Perhaps my lord, we would get further if we could hear a firsthand account. Wasnt the King to send a messanger to us?". "Yes." said Elrond, "We have been awaiting him for many weeks now.". "And where has the princeling detoured to take so long!" snarled Lindimir, "Has he no concern that the whole council awaits him? Is his feeble brain so full of his own importance that he can see nothing beyond it?".

In one sharp motion Elrohir wrenched himself from his brothers grasp and was flying across the room, before further action could be taken. "Elrohir!" shouted Elrond, moving in an attempt to come between them before blood was spilt. "Ion nin!". Elrohir did not hear his fathers call, or if he did, he ignored it totally. His world sharpened until all he could see was Lindemirs' contemptous face. He imagined wiping that look right off and fury rose up within him.

Glorfindel was very happy that Elrond had not made him attend the wretched council again. He couldnt bear to listen to any more sneering or ingratiating. Glorfindel loathed politics, he would like nothing better than to challenge Lindemir to a sparring match, just to see his reaction. He chuckled to himself.

In the distance he could see three of his warriers galloping towards the gates of Elronds house. Their expressions alarmed him and he prayed to the Valar that nothing terrible had happened. Glorfindel hastened down the stairs and waited by the base. His captain, Solkilin, dismounted and bowed in one swift movement. "My lord, the borders have rebuffed an attempted breach. We discovered a large group of men trying to enter. But they seem to have left now.". Glorfindel let out a sigh of relief. "There is more sir." said Solkilin. "We have seen a lone travellor hastening here, he wears Mirkwood colours and appears badly injured." That will be Legolas, thought Glorfindel, I wonder what delayed him by so long? "Thank you captain, I will await him. Keep an eye out for the humans return." With that Solkilin remounted and he and his fellows returned to the borders.

Glorfindel watched as Erester hastened towards him. " What has happened Glorfindel?" the housemaster inquired. "Legolas approaches." replied Glorfindel. Erester sighed with relief, "Thank the Valar, Elrohir would not have waited another day, he has been beside himself with worry!"

Legolas wished the numbness hadnt left him, he found he missed it. Everything hurt, and he was so cold! He pulled his cloak tighter around himself. He could see two figures awaiting him. The golden Glorfindel stood beside gentle Erester. He felt so pleased to see them. Poor Miri put one foot in front of the other and they were there. Legolas took a deep breath, he hoped that he didnt look as bad as he felt! He prepared himself for the jolt of dismounting, he could not disgrace himself and fall off now! He managed just a small wince when his feet hit the ground.

Glorfindel hurried forward when he saw Legolas wince and wobble on landing. As he moved closer he became aware of the mess Legolas was in. He had never seen the usually immaculate elf looking so woeful. The cloak he was shrouded in was covered with mud and tears. His usually silver, gold hair fell in disaray around his face, plaits missing, a slight pink tinge to it suggested an injury somewhere. He clung to his cloak as if he suffered from the cold. The most startling part was his face, it was gaunt, as if he hadnt had a meal in weeks. His usually bright eyes seemed dull and weary beyond bearing. He was carrying himself in obvious pain.

"Valar Legolas, what has happened to you?" Glorfindel asked anxiously. Legolas turned haunted eyes on him, "Forgive me Glorfindel but there is no time, I must speak with lord Elrond immediately." Erester looked alarmed, "Please Legolas you need to see a healer first. Lord Elrond is in a meeting with the council anyway.". "That is probably even better." replied Legolas "the council may as well hear it too.". "Please Erester can you arrange for someone to see to my horse, she has had a terrible few days." . Erester nodded mutely and ran off and Legolas and Glorfindel started making their way up the stairs of the Last Homely House.

Elrond reached his son just has been pulled his arm back to take a swing at Lindimir. He quickly stepped between them. Elladan joined him a moment later. "Please Elrohir, this is not helpful. He will arrive soon." said Elrond, he then turned to his councillor. " I will not stand for your incivility towards Legolas any longer Lindimir, he is as close to me as my own sons. You have no right to attack him when he cannot defend himself!". At that moment the door to the chamber was opened and all turned towards the sound. Shocked gasps soon issued from around the room.

Elrohir turned to see the door and he felt his blood run cold. In the doorway stood Glorfindel and slightly behind him stood Legolas. The sight of his filthy bruised face and the blood that was dripping on the floor spurred him into action and he hurried towards him. "ah Lord Legolas, you have finally arrived." said Lindimir, then he frowned, "Surely you could present yourself properly for a council meeting, you know we do not allow cloaks to be worn!".

Legolas was focusing so hard on keeping upright that he merely did as instructed and removed his cloak. As he let it drop to the floor his brain caught up with his actions and he regretted it. It was the horror on Elrohirs face that alerted him to the fact that he did not really know what he looked like under the cloak. He cast his eyes at one of the many mirrors in the room and barely stifled a groan.

Elrohir felt his chest go tight with fury swiftly followed by such a surge of grief that he barely kept his feet. The thin white shirt that Legolas was wearing was soaked in his blood. It was so torn that great expanses of flesh could be seen. What looked like lash marks criss-crossed over the exposed flesh. Some so deep the flash of white bone shone through. In his left shoulder the remainder of an arrow was sticking out. His long hair was sticking to the river of blood on his back. How he had managed to walk in unaided Elrohir didnt know. Elrohir reached him and tried to find an uninjured place to help support him. Tears prickled his eyes, but he held them back, he could not expose himself like that to the council. Elrond eventually found his voice, "Legolas, what has happened?". Legolas forced himself to focus on the job at hand. His mind kept straying to the fact that his beloved Elf knight was with him now and he was safe, for the first time in 3 weeks, he allowed himself to relax. Allowed Elrohirs comforting presence to wash over him. Elladan stepped up to his other side and he managed a small smile. He realised that Elrond was still waiting for an answer. Oh yes he had to tell him. "My Lord Elrond" Legolas' voice sounded gravelly and soft, not at all like his usual lyrical voice. " There is a band of humans that followed me to the borders, they are slave traiders. They are trying to enslave elves my Lord, they think there is a market for it. Please my lord they must be stopped. They are evil men.". "Alright Legolas do not worry the council will soon come up with a solution." said Elrond. " My sons, please take him to the healing rooms. I will be there shortly.".

Legolas walked out of the room flanked by the twins and only when the door was firmly closed behind him did he allow the darkness to take him. He felt his legs give way and waited for the pain of hitting the floor to come. It never did. In one swift movement Elrohir had swept him into his arms and was carrying him down the hall. He fell into oblivion.

Elrohir allowed the tears to fall and there seemed no end to them, he was close to a run racing down the hall with his friends body held tightly against his chest. Legolas seemed to weigh nothing at all, he noticed with alarm, he looked up and met the concerned gaze of his brother. " He will be alright Elrohir, it is not too late brother, do not dispair." Elladan tried to sooth his brother. " I should have started looking for him weeks ago Elladan, I knew something was amiss. But instead I tried to placate the wretched council!" Elrohir closed his eyes briefly in misery. "Look what they have done to him..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly, especially not the people or places depicted in this story. Please don't sue me its a waste of time.

Chapter 2

A scream echoed its way through the halls of the Last Homely House. The sound was close to that of a wounded animal. The previously soft night sounds suddenly died out, leaving a hollow emptiness in the wake of the sound.

Glorfindel had placed himself on a bench outside Elronds' healing halls, he had a large volume open on his lap that he had been flipping through. The sudden noise startled him and he leapt to his feet, the book thumping to the floor. What alarmed him was not so much a noise coming from the hall, having seen the extensive injuries that was hardly surprising. No, what startled him was the voice behind the sound, he knew that voice and it was not Legolas.

Elladan tried in vain to restrain his brother. Never had he seen Elrohir in such a state. The two of them had been working alongside Elrond for several hours, doing what they could for their friend. Mercifully Legolas had slipped into unconsciousness shortly after they had reached the room. What had been more concerning was that he did not seem to improve with their ministrations. If anything , his condition had seemed to deteriorate. They couldn't understand why, and had increased the pace of their work. Adding more herbs to their concoctions in the hope of an improvement. It had been several hours before they could turn him over, to begin dressing the lacerations on his back. It was only then that Elrond had discovered the poison.

An antidote could of course be made,this was the house of Elrond after all, but it would take time. While Elrond ground the ingredients up, the brothers continued their tasks. Legolas' breath grew less and less regular. And then it stopped.

Elrond raised his head in alarm as the healers rolled his patient onto his back and Elrohir felt frantically for a pulse. Then Elrohir screamed, the sound ripped through the room with violent force and made the hair on the back of Elronds' neck stand on end.

That was when Elladan had grabbed his brother and pulled him back. Elrond ran forward and carefully felt the neck of his patient. Legolas' skin was nearly translucent, his eyes were tightly shut. Elrond heard the scuffle of his sons behind him and made a quick decision. "Elladan get your brother out of here!" Elrond shouted. Elrohir resisted his brothers attempts until several healers rushed forwards and ushered them both from the room. Elrond turned all his energy into saving Legolas' life.

The door flew open, onto a still startled Glorfindel. Elladan was grappling desperately with his brother, who seemed to be fighting with everything he could muster. Glorfindel managed to get a firm grip on Elrohir and between the two of them, he was pushed down to the bench. All the fight seemed to drain from him then and he appeared to crumple in on himself. Silver tears began to trace themselves down his cheeks. Glorfindel turned to Elladan, at a loss. Elladan knelt down by his brother. "Elrohir, all is nor lost, ada may still be able to bring him back." And inside Elladan prayed to the valar that it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, chapter 3. First of all I would like to thank everybody who was kind enough to leave a review. Muse10; freddie23; Alanic; ziggy3; SilverEars; muyany thank you so much, I really appreciate you giving up your time. I feel I must apologise for the way this story jumps around from one point of view to another. I intend to take ziggys suggestion on board and will make sure that it is clear whose POV it is. Having said that this chapter is actually all from Legolas' POV so hopefully should be easier to follow. Instead it jumps backwards in time. This chapter didn't want to behave the way it was supposed to at all. I hope it doesn't interfere with the flow of the story too much.

*''* is used to indicate Legolas talking to himself. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Legolas felt... odd. After praying for weeks for the pain to stop, it had finally done so. Yet instead of feeling better for it he felt a dull sort of emptiness. He imagined he knew where that feeling had come from, but couldn't help but feel resentful that it had chosen now to show itself. Surely the matter of a battered heart had no place in his current state. His mind should be focused on healing his body, other healing could come later.

He tried to focus his thoughts, everything seemed to be a hazy shadow of what it should be. He looked around and was startled when he saw himself. Not as a reflection in a mirror. He looked upon himself as if from above. He watched the elves hurrying around him with a mild feeling of concern. This couldn't be good.

His heart, or rather the emptiness where his heart should be, gave a sharp twang. He pushed it aside with anger, later, he would grieve for what had been lost.

* 'Focus Legolas, you need to get back into that body or you will have all of eternity, in the Halls of Mandos, to brood.' * He thought to himself, trying to be firm.

Was it possible to feel so tired? Surely if he just took a moment to rest, to drift along... * 'No' * he thought sternly, * 'Don't be so weak and pathetic. How can you allow yourself to be beaten by a group of foolish humans! Don't let them win.' * He banished the notion that the humans alone were not responsible, * 'later, think on that later.' *

Why was he here again? Fragments seemed to be slipping away from him. Oh yes, the humans. He turned his thoughts to how he had come to be in this position in the first place.

3 weeks ago- Lothlorien

He had been in Lothlorien when he had received his fathers message. Elrond wanted him to come to Rivendell to speak to the council... great, that would end well. Despite the lack of appeal of the actual task, Legolas was glad for a reason to leave at any rate. So he went to collect his belongings and had set off before nightfall. He had the foresight to send a message to Elrohir, he hadn't wanted to tell him he was coming from Lorien, why he did not know. So he kept his location to himself and merely said when he could be expected, no more than 2 weeks. After all travelling alone in these times could be a dangerous business, if anything happened to him Elrohir could set out to find him.

He had been delayed for several hours when crossing the borders. When he had finally gotten away his mind had not been as it should have been. Anger had ruled him for a short time, swiftly followed by an overwhelming hurt. Still, he had a task to complete, there was no room in politics for personal problems. It was a lesson Thranduil had drilled into him long ago.

He had turned his thoughts stubbornly to the future then. His spirit felt lighter at the thought of being in Rivendell again. With his dear friends Elladan and Elrohir, yes there was much to look forward to. And he had kicked his horse on, eyes set resolutely ahead. Leaving the Golden Wood, and her inhabitants, far behind him. He didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the slow update, this one didn't want to happen, my brain skipped right over it to chapter 5. I do actually have the next chapter written already so that will be up soon. I also have a fairly extensive back story formed in my mind that I am considering leaving vague in this story and writing in its entirety as a prequel of sorts.

Well this Chapter delves very gently into implied slash. Eek.

I own nothing, really, its sad.

Please drop me a review if you have the time!

Freddie23- Thanks for sticking with it, I hope this one pleases you more than the last.

Muse10- And curiouser...

Ziggy3- thanks so much for always saying something constructive.

SiverEars- Sorry plenty more bashing to come!

Chapter 4

Elrond rushed around his healing room finishing his antidote. A violent bang on Legolas' chest had gotten his heart started again, but it was slowing and Elrond doubted he could get it going for a second time. His elven ring was glowing brightly on his finger as he poured everything he had into bringing back his young patients spirit. All the while Elronds hands busily crushed herbs into a healing paste. With a grim smile his task was complete and he hurried back to Legolas' side, swiftly turning him over, he applied the paste to the poisoned wound. Elrond rested his hand over his patients heart and felt relief flow through him as it settled to a steady rhythm. A sigh escaped him that he didn't know he had been holding. A stab of guilt followed when he realised that his relief was not only for Legolas, but nearly as much for his sons. Elrond held no allusions, he had long believed that, should Legolas fall, Elrohir would swiftly follow. Elladan would not survive the loss of his twin and it would be like the loss of 3 sons. He turned his thoughts away, not able to dwell on such dark thoughts. Although Legolas was now physically stable his spirit seemed strangely reluctant to return. Elrond wondered , not for the first time, how such an experienced and cautious warrior had been caught unaware in the first place. Surely Legolas had been distracted by some other event. If only Elrond knew what had happened before his capture, whether the ache in his heart was from his captivity or not. How he wanted to speak to Legolas. He pushed the thought brutally away, now was not the time for wishing, now was the time for action. With a deep breath Elrond focused his mind and lowered his head to rest next to Legolas'. Elrond delved carefully into his patients troubled mind and went searching for the lost spirit.

Elrond found himself in a quiet clearing, he looked around, startled at the familiarity of the place. He had been here before, the peace of the ancient trees seeped into him and calmed him, they had golden leaves that sparkled in the sun. A soft trickle of moving water could be heard in the distance. Elrond was surprised, when he had entered Legolas' mind he had expected to find himself in the greenwood or at the camp of the men who had abducted him. He had thought that would be the likely thing keeping Legolas' spirit troubled. Yet here Elrond stood in a glade in Lothlorien bathed in the golden light from the leaves, surely there was nothing to trouble a wood elf here? He took a cautious step forward and peeked through the leaves towards the sound of the water. Elronds face crimsoned, he had stumbled upon a pair of lovers. He recognised them both instantly, their blonde hair mingled as Legolas rested his head on his lovers shoulder, a firm arm was wrapped around him possessively. They were clothed, thankfully, it appeared that they were simply taking a soft moment to be together. Still Elrond did not understand, there was no strife here, why would Legolas be dwelling on such a peaceful moment with such sadness. Elrond turned away, ready to leave this private moment when the air seemed to suddenly grow thick with tension. Raised voices reached him and he turned again towards the scene. Legolas was in the same spot he had been, his face lifted to look his lover in the eyes, his voice held a note of hurt and suppressed anger. The other elf towered over him, impressive in his obvious fury. Everything about his body spoke of accusation, he shouted down at Legolas and leaned forward to grip his wrist in a bruising hold. Legolas sprang to his feet and tried to wrench himself free, his anger blazed in his eyes and he shouted back. A sharp snap sounded in the clearing as the elf slapped him forcefully across the face. Silence descended, Legolas appeared rooted to the spot. His lover reached forward, his eyes full of apology and Legolas pulled away again. This time he got free, he spun on his heels and jumped straight up, disappearing into the trees. His lover looked dazed and slowly sank to the ground, tears leaked from his eyes and he gripped his chest as if in pain.

The image faded from Elronds view and then Legolas stood before him surrounded by the trees of Greenwood. "Were you looking for me Elrond?" asked Legolas, a smile quirked his lips. "Forgive my intrusion Legolas, it is time to return now, your body needs your spirit to fight." Replied Elrond. "What if I am tired of fighting Elrond, you saw what happened back there, that's what happens when you fight for what you think is right." Legolas sighed softly, then seemed to draw himself up to his full height "Forgive me my lord, it appears I have become accustomed to self pity of late." "Come Legolas, there is no healing to be found in this place, return with me and I will help you find peace." replied Elrond. Legolas took a steadying breath and then looked up at him resolutely "I am ready, lead me back." And Elrond did.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the next one. The pace should start to pick up again in chapter 6.

If you are reading this please leave a review, it really does encourage me to write faster.

Thanks to the kind souls who reviewed last chapter!

Cje24576: Hope this is quick enough

SilverEars: I intend to let you find out what they were talking about at a later stage.

Freddie23: Thanks Freddie, I have attempted to space it out more. I am useless at formatting, so any suggestions are appreciated!

Chapter 5

Wakefulness came slowly. Legolas felt the tug of awareness start to creep up on him, noises sharpened until he could interpret them one by one. He could hear night sounds, the hoot of an owl, the rush of wind through the leaves and the tinkling of water rushing by. They were peaceful sounds and he welcomed them. He let the calm of Rivendell wash over him, cleansing his spirit for a time.

He concentrated on sounds closer to him. A faint conversation through the door, a low melodious voice, Glorfindel, he identified, and a second slightly higher pitched one, that must be Erestor. Legolas decided not to waste his energy trying to hear what they were saying but he liked the rumble of voices, it was comforting.

Closer again and he realised that he was not alone in the room. There was a slow, rhythmic breathing close by. As his thoughts cleared his body started to voice its numerous complaints. For a brief moment he considered drifting back into unconsciousness but decided that was cowardly. Rather face the pain now, head on, the way he faced everything. He slowly analysed the damage to his body, easing muscles and joints one by one.

Thankfully most of his bones were in tact, apart from a few ribs. His wrists were stiff and sore from the tight ropes that had bound them during his captivity. The wounds from the whip tingled and burned, which he took as a sign they were healing. The arrow wound was worst of all, it had healed little and sent waves of pain radiating through his body. His head ached with a dull, repetitive throbbing and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

He took an experimental swallow and licked his dry lips. Carefully an eyelid was hoisted open, revealing a hint of vibrant blue. Finding the room mercifully dark, apart from a small lamp, the other eyelid followed suit. His eyes were slow in adjusting to the gloom but when they did his lips drew up into a small smile. So that was who was watching over him.

Elrohir was sitting in a chair next to the bed, clearly he had been there for some time. Long enough to become tired it seemed. His face was pressed on one cheek against the soft blanket with his left hand clutching Legolas' hand. Elrohirs right arm was sprawled in front of his face with his ebony hair spilling over it. His eyes were closed in deep sleep and there were lines of worry creasing his brow. Legolas found it an endearing sight.

He debated whether to wake him, it was tempting to let his friend sleep, just so he could enjoy the calm a little longer but he knew that Elrohir would want to know he was awake.

"Roh", Legolas whispered,he brushed his hand gently over his friends hair. "Elrohir, wake up."

Elrohirs' grey eyes snapped open and he stared up. A pair of sparkling eyes looked back at him and he sat up abruptly. "You're awake" he said, "Yes" replied Legolas, "You're alive..." said Elrohir, "Yes", replied Legolas. Elrohir leaned heavily onto his hands, his grey eyes misted over, he reached out and pulled Legolas into a gentle embrace and then he began to weep.

Legolas was astonished as great heaving sobs wrecked through Elrohirs frame. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered words of comfort, stroking his friends hair gently. Eventually the tears dried up and Elrohir hung limply against him."I am well Roh, you must not worry so, I will heal." Legolas said softly. "I didn't look look for you, I knew there was something wrong and I didn't come for you. You were nearly killed by a bunch of humans whilst I was sitting in council meetings! I thought you were lost, your heart stopped. Ada pulled you back from death Las!"

Elrohirs words made Legolas start in surprise. "You were not to blame Roh, I didn't see it coming, they caught me off guard." Legolas fixed his piercing eyes on his friend "I was not thinking clearly, if anyone is to blame it is myself." A particularly painful throb from his shoulder caused Legolas to wince and Elrohir was on his feet calling for Elrond. The peace was shattered as chaos ensued.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it is late. I'm really sorry. RL can be a pain sometimes and I was struck with a side story that refused to back down until I had written it! Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed.

Hopefully the ideas will start flowing again and the next one will be out sooner.

Muse10: Here are some answers for you. Hope you enjoy.

Cherish15: Thank you so much. I'm still struggling away with the formatting so any advice please let me know. Hopefully I can develop their characters more fully in the next few chapters.

Ziggy3:Thanks. Glad you can picture it clearly, I am hoping that I am getting into my stride now with a clearer writing style. And that you so much for being the lone reviewer on my other little story!

Chapter 6

Elrond swept into the room, followed closely by Elladan. Both had been drawn by Elrohirs calls. Elrond let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Legolas was sitting up and seemed to be totally aware of what was happening around him. He even managed a small smile when Elladan gripped his arm in relief and softly chastised him for worrying them all so much. Elrond could see that Legolas was still in some pain, he was sitting stiffly and every now and again a small wince would make its way across his face. Elrond took the initiative and was soon shooing everyone from the room so that he could examine his patient in peace.

Once the room was quiet once more Elrond made his way to the store cupboard and rummaged around for several minutes. He picked up various bottles and jars of herbs, muttering to himself as he worked. Legolas felt his lips quirk with amusement at the familiar scene. How many times had he found himself in this position, lying in the healing halls after a serious injury watching Elrond trying to patch him up?Too many times. He decided.

Elrond finished his preparations and turned towards his patient, the way Legolas braced himself for a scolding made him smile. 'Well now young prince, I thought I made it clear the last time that I never wanted to see you here again.' Legolas grimaced, 'Forgive me my lord, I assure you it was not intentional.'

Elrond leaned down and laid his hand over his patients. 'You gave us quite a scare young one, we nearly lost you.' his voice was grave. Legolas bowed his head and avoided Elronds piercing eyes. 'Now then, let us have a look at these injuries of yours.' Elrond started with the arrow wound, he gently unwound the soft bandages to expose it. The worst of the inflammation seemed to have disappeared when the poison had been drawn out. Even so it was a nasty deep wound, with jagged edges, it would take a while to heal yet. 'No drawing a bow for a few weeks Legolas, you must give this time to mend.' A small nod of the head was the only answer he got. Elrond gently applied some salve to the wound, he would rebind it when he had checked everything.

More bandages were removed and Legolas' back was laid out bare for the first time. Legolas drew in a sharp breath when he felt the gentle breeze glance over his back. Valar it hurt! He gritted his teeth against the pain, Elrond hadn't even touched him yet. Elrond was trying very hard to suppress his anger when viewing the vicious lash marks. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to inflict pain on such a sweet gentle creature. Yes he knew Legolas was a warrior of renown and could be deadly but when he looked at him he still saw traces of the adorable elfling who wanted to learn everything there was to know about trees and who would arrive with some poor injured animal and dedicate days to returning it to health.

'I fear there will be scarring for some time, these wounds are deep.' said Elrond as he gently began to apply more salve. Legolas sat rigid in front of him and he knew it must hurt nearly as much as when he had first acquired them. Elrond needed to take his mind off the pain until the medicine could take effect.

' Do you remember me calling you back?' Elrond asked. 'Yes, it is a little hazy though.' 'Your mind showed me something Las, I saw you and Haldir, you were arguing. I couldn't hear what you were saying but your mind was dwelling on it when it should have been fighting to stay alive. Would you tell me about it?' A soft sigh escaped Legolas. 'I suppose you will find out anyway, but I fear I am not up for a narration at the moment.' 'Would you allow me to see it in your mind young one?' asked Elrond. Legolas nodded and Elrond slipped his eyes closed and focused on the energy of his patient.

Elrond was back in the quiet clearing. He stepped forward purposefully and looked through the leaves towards the sound of the water. Legolas rested his head on his lovers shoulder, a firm arm was wrapped around him possessively. This time Elrond could hear their soft lilting voices. 'Must you go Las?' asked Haldir, his voice was bleak. 'My father has called me to go to Rivendell Meleth. Hopefully Elrond will send Glorfindel with a group of soldiers so that we can scour the south together, try and loosen the grip of evil in the forest.' 'Rivendell again? You have not come to see me in 5 years, now you are here for 3 days and you have to go to Rivendell.' a hint of accusation was in Haldirs tone.

'It is my duty to my father that calls me away Haldir.' Legolas was sounding defensive. ' What of your duty to me Legolas?' Silence reined for a time, Legolas had disentangled himself from his lover and now turned to look him in the eyes. 'What do you mean?' 'We have been together for over 100 years and yet I have no impact on your decision?' Haldirs voice was rising in anger. 'What would you have me do Haldir, abandon my people and come and live with you?' Legolas' voice was laced with sarcasm. Haldir looked thoughtful for a moment then seemed to take a deep breath, 'Yes.' he said. 'What do you mean.' said Legolas, bewildered. 'You do not belong in that miserable forest Las, leave it, come and live here with me. Bind yourself to me.' total silence fell.

The shock on Legolas' face was nearly comical. 'You cannot be serious.' he finally blurted out. Haldir leaped to his feet. Legolas was in the same spot he had been, his face lifted to look his lover in the eyes. 'You know a cannot do that.' his voice held a note of hurt and suppressed anger. Haldir towered over him, impressive in his obvious fury. Everything about his body spoke of accusation. 'You do not want to bind to me, who are you waiting for Legolas? Not that pathetic peredhil I hope!' he shouted down at Legolas and leaned forward to grip his wrist in a bruising hold.

Legolas sprang to his feet and tried to wrench himself free, his anger blazed in his eyes. 'I cannot bind myself to you Haldir. I could not live with your insane jealousy and possessiveness for all of eternity!' he shouted back. A sharp snap sounded in the clearing as Haldir slapped him forcefully across the face. Silence descended, Legolas appeared rooted to the spot.

His lover reached forward, his eyes full of apology and Legolas pulled away again. This time he got free, he spun on his heels and jumped straight up, disappearing into the trees. Haldir looked dazed and slowly sank to the ground, tears leaked from his eyes and he gripped his chest as if in pain.

Elrond blinked his eyes slowly as he returned to the present. Of all the things that had occurred to him, that was not one of them. Legolas and Haldir were no longer together. Elrond looked into Legolas' eyes as his fresh tears swam to the surface. 'I could not do it Elrond, I could not leave everything for him.' 'He should not have asked you to.' replied Elrond. ' I feel empty Elrond, like all my emotions have been bled out of me, I do not know how to not be with Haldir.' Legolas slumped down slightly when he realised that the drugs had begun to take effect. ' I was wrong to speak to him so, I was cruel and he did not deserve it.' Elrond bit down on his reply, in his opinion if anybody deserved it, it was Haldir. He had made Legolas miserable for far too long.

Elrond bound the wounds back up and eased Legolas back against the pillows. 'You must rest now young one.' He smiled paternally. 'Elrond...' Legolas looked up at him pleadingly. 'I will send my sons in to keep you company for a time.' Elrond smiled down at him. Legolas gave him a gentle smile in return. Elrond opened the door to leave when he heard the quiet voice. 'Thank you my Lord.' 'You are very welcome my prince.' He left to find his sons.


	7. Chapter 7

This was supposed to be two chapters, but they seemed too short on their own so I put them together. Hopefully we learn a little more about Legolas and indeed Elrohir. Thanks so much for all who have read and extra thanks for any who have reviewed.

Muse10: That will be explained at a later point but as in all relationships there are good and bad times. When they end, people often forget the good times.

Ziggy3: All in good time. Some things are meant to be.

Freddie23: more Legolas angst just for you. All is definitely not well, time to start picking up the pieces!

Chapter 7

Legolas fought hard against the ropes binding him to the tree, they were expertly tied and had resisted his attempts for hours, but he refused to give up, the skin had been chafed repeatedly until small rivers of blood ran through his fingers to drip to the ground adding to the blood already pooled at his feet. How could he have allowed himself to be captured, he thought furiously. In between the two safest realms in middle earth as well.

His eyes darted around the camp, searching desperately for some way out. The guards seemed to take their jobs seriously and there were at least 6 of them at any one time. Even were he to get free of his bonds, he doubted that he would make it out of the camp undetected. A particularly vicious wriggle made a hiss of pain escape him as his raw back scraped against the bark of the tree.

The men did not appreciate his continuous attempts to get free and had been sure to beat him into near unconsciousness before hauling him over to the tree. The few humans that they had captured along the way sat passively beside their guards with their wrists bound, they seemed to accept their fate with a fatalistic manner that terrified Legolas. He refused to be kept prisoner again. He would get free of these men, or die in the attempt. To remain a captive for longer than a few days was not an option he would consider.

One of the guards made his way over to the elf, in his one hand he held a knife, in the other a small crust of bread. He nestled onto his haunches before his prisoner. 'You must eat this elf.' Legolas raised outraged eyes to the man, they all but blazed with defiance 'No.' he replied, he would take nothing from these men. The man pressed the bread towards his mouth and Legolas clamped it tightly shut and turned his head away.

The man reached forward and grabbed the elfs jaw, turning it towards him. Legolas felt his whole body go rigid when the man made contact with him, he fought the reaction. He did not want this man to think he feared him. The man tried again, he forced Legolas' jaws apart and pushed the bread towards his mouth. Legolas threw his head forward at the last minute and clamped his teeth around the mans' hand, he howled in pain.

A warm rush of blood flowed into his mouth but he refused to release the squirming, shrieking human. Some of the other guards had come forward to assist their comrade but had paused as if unsure how to proceed. Legolas could have smiled then, they knew that if they hit his jaw he may well bite clean through the mans hand. Legolas tried to keep his eyes on as many as possible. Then he felt a fiery pain blaze across his back and gasped in surprise, releasing the trapped man in the process. The man staggered away from him and his fellows circled around him to tend to the torn hand.

Legolas spat a mouthful of blood into the grass and looked up to see the leader of the traders looking down at him, a leather whip in his hands. Legolas could not help the bitter smile he gave to the man as he was untied and dragged to the centre of the field, where 4 men held him down as the leader doled out his retribution. Legolas allowed his mind to drift as his body was beaten. He could feel the blades of grass beneath him, the fingers of the men digging into his skin, holding him down.

At the crack of the whip, he strained to look up at his tormentor and in the place of the man stood a tall orc. The leather whip had silver tips that cut deeply into his skin. Beneath him was the cold stone of a cave, covered with filth. A fire hissed in the corner of the stifling space, not for warmth but to provide further means of pain. There was a low cackling laughter around him as the orc walked towards the fire and grabbed something from its depths. The elf felt his heart stutter in his chest as the orange poker was brought towards his neck...

Legolas came awake with a gasp, instantly reaching around to the back of his neck, beneath his hair. He felt the slightly raised skin, but no pain. It was only a dream, a memory. Legolas looked out of the window to see the sun make her slow ascent, he lifted himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He hoped a long soak in a bath would prepare him for the day to come, and all the days after that too.

The morning dawned bright and clear, a gentle breeze brought the scents of fresh herbs and green things wafting into the last homely house. Elrohir smiled as he breathed in the soothing fragrance while he made his way to the healing halls for his morning visit. Legolas was improving daily and they had spent many a morning laughing together, whilst munching on some delicious pastry which had been procured from the kitchens. Legolas would shake his head in exasperation when Elrohir would pull something out from under his shirt. Of course the kitchen would have gladly given them anything that they wanted. But as Elrohir had explained, somehow stolen food always tasted better.

This morning he was particularly pleased with his hoard. Delicious honey glazed rolls, fresh out of the oven. They did make his chest a little sticky but he decided that it was a price he was willing to pay. He sauntered into the room with a beaming smile only to find an empty bed before him. Legolas had been getting restless over the last two days so Elrohir was not particularly surprised. He peered around the room in search of his friend and wandered towards the door leading into the bathing chamber. Ah there he was, but something stopped Elrohirs first reaction of calling out to his friend.

Legolas stood before the large mirror that hung from the wall, he wore only a loose pair of leggings and he had removed all the bandages from his body. He had clearly just emerged from a bath, his hair was wet and lying in curling tendrils around his shoulder, where he had drawn it away from his exposed back. He was engrossed in the reflection of his back. The open wounds were no more, in their place were angry red lines of scar tissue, some mere thin lines, others thick with raised skin. The red latticework was made more interesting by the thin white lines that lay underneath them, old scars from long ago that had nearly healed.

Elrohir pulled his eyes away from the grisly sight and looked up into his friends face. Legolas had a look of disgust on his face, his lips were compressed together into a thin line and his eyes looked dull and listless. He turned away from the mirror with an angry sound and turned his eyes towards Elrohir instead. His lips curled into a sardonic smile that sat uncomfortably on his lovely face.

'Well they did their work well, it took over one hundred years for the last lot to fade and these should last at least another fifty.' he let out a mirthless laugh and raised his eyes to look directly into Elrohirs. 'Who could possibly love me now Roh, my past is literally visible for all the world to see. I shall never be free of it. I am a ruined creature.'

Elrohir was shocked into speechlessness for a time, where was the bright positive friend that he had spoken to last night? ' I can't imagine that Haldir would care about any more scars Lass, and if he did then he would not be worthy of you!' If he had hoped to cheer his friend up with these words he was sadly mistaken. Legolas physically recoiled from him, his eyes dropped to the ground only to return to his face, looking suspiciously bright.

'I haven't told you everything Roh.' he whispered. 'What do you mean?' Elrohir was battling to follow the path of the conversation. ' Haldir and I are finished Roh, I have ended it.' Elrohirs heart leaped in his chest and he worked hard to control his expression. 'I am sorry Las, what happened? And why didn't you tell me?' He couldn't believe that this was the first he had heard of this news.

'He asked me to bind myself to him, I could not.' Elrohir leaned against the wall for support, it had been so close, what if he had said yes! It was unthinkable.

Elrohir cleared his throat and pushed the thoughts aside. 'I am sorry Las, I didn't know. But my point remains that anyone who would be bothered by a few scars is well beneath your notice. You are beautiful my friend, nothing will ever change that.' A small smile was all the answer he got. 'Come now, I have brought us some breakfast.' He said, pulling the buns triumphantly from beneath his shirt. Legolas laughed at his enthusiasm and the sweet sound carried around the room and out of the window to mingle with the morning sounds of fair Imladris, the land of healing.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter has sat on my computer for weeks, unfinished. I didn't want to end it there but I need to get something out so that I can move past it. I haven't given up and will persevere until it is finished I promise. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and extra thanks to everybody who has left a review! I have posted a small one shot if anyone is interested, blatant plugging, I know. It is wildly different in style from this story. Let me know what you think.

Freddie23: Gotta love a bit of elf torture! Plenty more tormented love to come.

Muse10: Thanks so much. I know the timing can be difficult to follow but I think it keeps the reader a bit more on their toes, the writer too. I will try to get a bit more interaction going in later chapters which will hopefully give some more depth to the characters.

Sweet-hearted Silver Ears: Thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter. I really do appreciate every review I get.

Chapter 8

Legolas walked quietly down the hall towards the council rooms. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he reminded himself. He was a grown elf and was free to walk around the Last Homely House as he pleased, yet even so he softened the sound of his boots on the polished floor. He needed to do what he had been sent here to do. He needed to talk to Elronds council to ask for help for his people, it simply could not wait any longer.

He knew that Elrohir and Elrond would scold him mercilessly when they saw him there but he was prepared to face the consequences to see his duty fulfilled. They had no idea how extreme the situation in his home had become. His people were no longer safe, something had to be done and as valiant as his people were there was simply too much darkness in Dul Guldor for them to face alone.

The thought of the dark tower caused a shiver to snake its way up his spine. No, he would not allow anyone else to suffer as he had, as his beloved mother had. If the council refused he would ride to the tower himself, he would even go back inside it. If he could rid Mirkwood of its evil he was prepared to die. And if he was captured, he would release his spirit into Mandos and hope that the Valar was merciful. He would not be held prisoner in that place again.

Legolas pulled his thoughts away from the dark avenues they had began to wander. The door to the chamber was before him, the meeting would not have started yet so he would not interrupt anything. He took a deep breath, straightened his back and assumed the face of the Prince of Mirkwood. His hand was on the door handle and then he stepped into the room.

Glorfindel leaned back in his seat beside Elrond and tried not to look too miserable. If Elrond had asked him to attend the council then it must be important he told himself sternly, trying to stifle the impulse to stare out of the windows and think about all of the things he could be doing instead. Elladan and Elrohir sat on Elronds other side looking equally morose. It looked to be a long afternoon.

The councillors were slowly making their way to their seats, stopping to chat to each other as they went. The low buzz of conversation drifted around the room, accompanied by the rustle of ornate dress robes as they swirled about there owners legs. Glorfindel was wearing his usual tunic and breeches with long boots, he had been on his way to the barracks to talk to his men when Elrond had asked him to attend.

Elladan too had been on his way out when his father had caught him, he had been on his way to the stables to check on Legolas' horse as he had promised the prince when they had last spoken. His twin on the other hand had clearly been aware of what was happening and had dressed acordingly. Elrohir wore a deep blue formal robe with a light grey trim, his hair was pulled back behind his ears and the top half secured with a silver clip while the rest hung loose to his shoulders. Glorfindel scowled at him, he hated feeling under dressed and out of place.

If Elrohir noticed the glare he paid it no mind, he was clearly distracted by his own thoughts. The door opened to allow another entry and a pale figure stepped into the room. The noise died to nothing at once.

Legolas felt every eye latch onto him as he entered the room and it took all of his self command to keep his head high and not turn on his heel and leave again. He had spend far longer than usual preparing himself for this meeting. Luckily he had several formal robes that he kept in Rivendell in case he found himself in such a circumstance as this.

His recent poisoning had left him looking painfully thin, Legolas had always been tall and lean, but there had been a great deal of power to him. Now his robes hung off his shoulders like curtains, his belt was on is tightest hole and hung loosely on his hips. He hated it. Appalled by what his mirror had shown him he had tried everything he could think of to look less ill. The only thing he had settled on was to leave his hair loose around his face, this made his face appear slightly less gaunt.

Now he knew every councillor was seeing what he had seen and his mind recoiled at the thought that they would see him so weak. With a nod to Elrond he took a spare seat next to Glorfindel. How he managed to do it without meeting the accusing stare being levelled at him by Elrohir he would never know.

When he was seated Elrond rose from his chair.

'Let the council begin.' he said. And it did.


	9. Chapter 9

Another long wait, hopefully the next one will be out more quickly. I apologise, RL has hit me hard recently. Illness, going back to Uni and moving house have conspired against me!

Freddie23: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter, much appreciated!

Ziggy3: Thank you so much for your kind review, here is some more Glorfindel for you. He keeps slipping in there!

Alanic: thanks so much, sorry you had to wait so long.

The gray fox: here is more ;-)

Sweet-hearted Silverears: Im afraid there is a lot more hurt ahead of him, but hopefully some good stuff too.

Chapter 9

Legolas was totally exhausted. 4 hours they had sat in that council chamber. Elronds different councillors each taking a turn to talk in, what seemed to Legolas, pointless circles. Could Rivendell spare their warriors? Were things truly that bad? Was is a good idea to confront the tower directly? Were any other realms asked for reinforcements? Would Mirkwood do the same for them if the need arose?

On and on and on he answered question after question, passionately supporting his endeavourers. His scathing comments beating down the opposition. And knowing all the while that if he should fail, his people would fall. Even with the already promised help from Lothlorien, they needed Elronds warriors to make a viable attack. So he had fought for his cause, paying no heed to his body's' protests for rest, or the concerned looks from Elrohir and eventually Elrond too.

When he had felt that he may actually collapse from the strain Elrond had stood to his feet. Fiercely had he berated those who doubted the princes word. He had turned to Legolas then and vowed the support of some of Rivendells forces, led by his sons. The relief that Legolas had felt then was indescribable. Elrond had insisted they end the council for the day and leave the finer points for the morrow.

Now Legolas found himself with a dilemma. The council was over, he was finally free to rest. Yet he genuinely doubted his ability to leave the chamber without assistance. To falter now would be unacceptable. He looked over to his left and found Elrohirs' accusing eyes boring into him. No he could not ask for help there.

Elrohir would never refuse him of course, but he did not have the energy to listen to the barrage of remonstrations he would receive. Elladan appeared slightly more sympathetic to his plight but he was further away and even that short distance seemed insurmountable. To his fury Legolas felt a burning behind his eyes, surely he was too old for tears of frustration! He shut his eyes tight and focused his mind on calming his racing heart. He felt his breathing begin to slow and the tension ease a little from his shoulders then he felt a warm hand on his wrist.

He opened his eyes to see bright blue eyes inches from his face, gazing at him in concern. Glorfindel gave him a soft smile.

'Come Las, let me escort you to your room. It is on the way to my chambers anyway.'

Legolas felt the traitorous tears spring up again but he managed a small smile in return and took the pro offered arm. He rose carefully to his feet and Glorfindel put an arm around his shoulder, providing far more support than anyone would be able to see from a distance.

They made their way from the chamber slowly, Glorfindel setting a gentle pace and chatting casually as they went. Legolas felt a pair of accusing eyes boring into his back, he lacked the energy to even turn his head to find out who it was, Elrohir probably, he decided.

Through the door they went and they were in the deserted corridor. Legolas dropped his eyes to the floor with a sigh when he looked at the distance of the corridor ahead of him, he would never make it.

Glorfindel glanced to the side to check on his companion, Legolas looked far too pale. His mouth was stretched into a thin line, pain was showing through on his features. Glorfindel felt his heart squeeze in his chest. An image of an elfling in his arms staring at him adoringly, with wide blue eyes and silvery locks. The same elfling who had leaned towards him, pressing his sweet innocent face against his.

'Don't let the twins get me Glorfindel!' the elfling had whispered into his ear, staring behind him.

'Never fear young one, I will never let anything hurt you, I promise.' He had whispered back.

How those words had come back to haunt him since, accompanied by that sweet face full of trust. How badly he had failed to live up to that elflings expectations. Well it wasn't going to happen again, this elf had suffered enough. With his decision made, Glorfindel scooped a shocked Legolas into his arms.

The prince started in surprise as he felt his feet leave the ground. He found himself face to face with the balrog slayer.

'What are you doing Glorfindel?' he asked

'I am helping you to your rooms Legolas.' He replied with a small smile on his lips

With no strength left to argue over it and secretly relieved to be secure against the warm chest Legolas relaxed into his old tutors arms, his eyes drifted closed. A small smile on his face, he allowed himself to doze, for the moment he felt utterly safe. It was a good feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

After much deliberation here is chapter 10. It is hopefully setting you up for what is to happen next.

I fear it may be unnecessary in terms of the progression of the story but I wanted to give a bit more insight into the thoughts and feelings of my characters. I have a fairly good idea of what will be happening in future chapters now and several are already half written. Thanks to anybody who is still sticking with me!

Freddie23: Thanks for the review. Hopefully he will be back to his old self very soon!

Ziggy3: I'm afraid that's just how I think of Glorfindel, the ultimate knight in shining amour! Thanks so much for taking the time to review. Cant believe Sons of Thunder is nearly finished, sob...

Phoenixica24: I'm glad you found it. Now go out and tell your friends)

Sweet-hearted SilverEars: More mushyness ahead, maybe a little angst too.

Chapter 10

Glorfindel deposited his precious burden gently on the bed, amazed that Legolas had remained asleep the entire time. He was clearly beyond exhausted. Glorfindel carefully pulled the restrictive over tunic, belt and shoes off and laid him gently down with his head on the pillows. He pulled the warm covers over the slumbering form with the utmost care and tucked them securely under his chin.

He had every intention of turning away then and leaving, but his traitorous hand had other ideas as it ran over Legolas hair, smoothing the silky strands down. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his brow, which was slightly furrowed, as if in pain.

Glorfindel came back to himself then and rose swiftly to his feet, what was he thinking, he berated himself mercilessly. He exited the chamber with haste, only to pull up short just outside the door only just avoiding a collision with the elf on the other side. A elf whose eyes were burning with accusation.

'Elladan, what are you doing here?' He asked

' I came to ensure that Legolas was alright. He appeared tired. But I saw you entering his chambers...'

'Yes, I helped him. I think he will be fine, he was just exhausted.'

'You were in their for quite some time Glorfindel.' Elladan let his sentence hang between them.

Glorfindel bristled with indignation, his eyes seemed to glow with fury.

' What are you accusing me of Peredhil?' he whispered, his tone razor sharp.

' I made no accusation Glorfindel, merely an observation. I am concerned for him, he is one of my dearest friends and I would not see him hurt. By anyone' Elladans sharp eyes watched Glorfindel for signs of a reaction.

Glorfindels face softened into a look of tenderness. He looked at Elronds son and Elladan read his emotions clearly from his open eyes. Elladan actually felt himself recoil from the intensity of that gaze. Glorfindel turned sharply away from him and began to walk towards his own rooms.

'I would never harm him Elladan. Ever.' He threw over his shoulder, then he was gone.

Elladan remained rooted to the spot for some time in shock. How could it be that after so much time

Glorfindel could still feel the same. Surely not, surely he was mistaken. With these thoughts swirling through his head he eased the door open to check on the cause of all this strife.

Legolas was deeply asleep, his eyes were half lidded. Elladan couldn't repress a small smile, Glorfindel had tucked him in so carefully that all that could be seen of him were his eyes and golden hair. For that moment he looked exactly as Elladan remembered him as an elfling. All eyes and hair and innocence. He closed the door softly and went to find his father. He had some concerns that he needed advice on!

oooo

The next morning dawned cold and wet, the soft sound of rain pattering on the roof suffused the last homely house. Legolas awoke slowly, still groggy from a night of deep sleep. He felt the warmth of the down comforter that rested over him and burrowed a little further into it. The multitude of pillows surrounding him made him feel as if he were lying in a cocoon of bliss.

Somehow his body seemed to ache less this morning. The agonising burning of his injuries had given way to a dull throb. He took a moment to enjoy the blessed relief. Someone had been into his room and lit a fire. The flames danced merrily in the grate, casting a gentle glow around the room which helped to combat the lack of light from outside.

There was something peaceful about watching the rain from the warmth of his bed. Perhaps it was the noise of it, it drowned out the normal hustle and bustle of the house before breakfast. Perhaps it reminded him of home, when he would sit amidst the boughs of some great tree and wait for a drop to penetrate the thick canopy and splash onto his face. Whatever it was, he siezed the feeling of well being firmly and clung to it.

He considered simply staying in bed all day. Enjoying these quiet moments while he could. It was a hopeless enterprise, he knew. If he didn't go down to breakfast he would have half of Imladris banging down his door within the hour. Ironic since they would then scold him to 'rest'. With that thought he reluctantly crawled out from under the covers.

His formal clothes from the previous day were neatly folded on the chair next to his bed. He tried to remember whether he had put them there. No, Glorfindel must have done so, a flush suffused his face at the thought of being so vulnerable. He pushed further contemplation of that aside and headed towards the wardrobe in search of something simple to wear for breakfast. He fought off the urge to stare longingly at the warm bed and resolutely turned his mind to the task at hand.

0000

Breakfast in the last homely house was a merry affair, full of laughter and enthusiasm for the day ahead. Large plates of colourful fruits set alongside bowls of steaming porridge and fresh rolls of bread balanced precariously, lent an air of the carnival to the otherwise sober dining hall.

One table that was not so merry was being presided over by the twin sons of Elrond. Elladan sat with a firm scowl on his face glaring at any and all who approached him. Elrohir sat beside him staring distractedly around himself and putting a spoon into his porridge again and again without it ever reaching his lips. Every time he did this Elladans scowl would grow deeper.

The door to the hall opened and Legolas walked through it, looking far better than the last time they had seen him. He quickly spotted them and moved towards them, grabbing a bowl and spoon as he went. Placing his breakfast before him he took the seat on the other side of Elrohir.

'Good morning.' He said, sending them a blazing smile

'You look cheerful this morning.' Elladan replied, his tone bordering on sarcasm.

Legolas gave him a puzzled look but decided to let the comment pass.

'How are you feeling this morning Las?' Asked Elrohir softly

'I feel greatly improved this morning, no doubt due to the attention of my excellent healers.' Legolas replied with a wink.

Elrohir seemed cheered and a warm smile lit his face as he turned his attention to his porridge in ernest.

'Are you sure it wasn't the attention of someone else that has put you into these spirits?' Elladan asked with a hard voice.

'I don't know what you mean Elladan.' Said Legolas, his smile replaced with a look of worry.

'What is the matter? You seem upset' Legolas asked the older twin.

Before he could reply the door opened again and Glorfindel and Elrond entered the room. Spotting them Glorfindel made his way over to check on Legolas. Elladans face grew positively hostile.

'What is it brother?' asked Elrohir with concern.

But Elladan was already standing to leave, breakfast untouched. He shouldered his way past Glorfindel without a greeting and made a hasty exit. Legolas and Elrohir were left to watch him go in stunned silence. None the wiser of what could have caused the usually unflappable Elladan to behave so strangely.

They turned their gazes to Glorfindel instead, hoping for an explanation. Glorfindels face seemed strangely devoid of emotion, like it had been wiped clean. He then turned the discarded chair towards himself and folded gracefully into it. He swiftly changed the subject and the strange interaction faded from their minds.

ooooo


	11. Chapter 11

Oh dear, its been ages hasn't it? I humbly beg forgiveness! Here is chapter 11. Hopefully Elladans' reaction is explained, at least for the time being. More should be on the way fairly shortly. I will try and have another chapter up before I start Uni in 2 weeks. Any thoughts are always appreciated.

Freddie23: Thanks so much for your review. Here is some more, though sadly long overdue!

Phoenixica24: Well you will find out if its jealousy or not now.

Ziggy3: So glad you liked it!

Alanic: Thanks so much. Its not soon I'm afraid but it is an update.

Aristania: Read below to find out!

Sweet-hearted SilverEars: You are such a great reviewer, I really appreciate it. That would certainly be interesting...

Without further ado

Chapter 11

Elladan Elrondian stormed out of the breakfast room and headed for the stables. Servants scuttled out of his way as he passed, many casting curious glances after him. He was over reacting, he berated himself, nothing had happened. He had gone to sleep late that night after being scolded by Elrond for his 'Baseless accusations'. He had awoken feeling far better about things but when he had entered the breakfast room all his worry had come back to him.

It was Elrohir sitting so quietly by himself that had set his nerves on edge. Every time the door had opened his twin would glance up anxiously then return to picking at his breakfast. Elladans' heart clenched in his chest again. He couldn't bear the thought of his beloved brother opening his heart only to be hurt. Elrohir was such a gentle soul.

He hadn't meant to be so sharp with Legolas, who had clearly had no idea what he was talking about. Guilt started to edge its way in around his anger. In truth he feared as much for Legolas as he did for Elrohir. Legolas, for all the hardship he had suffered, still had an air of innocence about him. Elladan loved him nearly as dearly as he loved Elrohir and only wanted his happiness. If anyone deserved a little happiness it was Legolas.

He took a deep cleansing breath and slowed his pace. He should never have interfered. It was not his place. When he had seen Glorfindel leaving that room he had been unable to stop the surge of protectiveness that had bubbled up. He owed Gorfindel an apology. He remembered the look on the balrog slayers face again with shame. It was not his place to bring up painful memories long since buried. What a mess he had made!

Deflated, he opened the door and headed out into the downpour, a ride to the borders would do him some good. And when he got back he would humble himself and ask forgiveness. He proceeded with a lighter heart.

O o 0

Legolas prolonged his breakfast as much as possible. He listened as Elrohir and Glorfindel talked quietly about the positioning of Rivendells patrols and recent activity on the borders. The steady gentle murmur and familiar topic set him at ease and he basked in the comforting presence of his favourite people. In truth he would be happy to stay like that forever. Who could ask for more than good food and good people. Of course Elladan was needed to complete the picture but it might be best to let him work off his black temper first.

In truth Legolas had things to do. He had planned to write to Thranduil explaining the recent decisions made and his next move. He was also meant to meet with Elladan and Glorfindel, to show them where he had met up with the human slavers. Elrond intended to send out a party of warriors to investigate the humans and free any captives. As for the slavers themselves, well that would depend on whether they surrendered or not. Legolas doubted that they would and knew with grim satisfaction that they would likely not be treated with much mercy by Elladan and Glorfindel.

Elrohir had wished to accompany the patrol but Elrond had ruled against it, claiming that Elrohir was needed to organise the other warriors who would be travelling to the Greenwood shortly.

With much reluctance Legolas stood from his seat and bid a soft farewell. If two gazes lingered on his retreating form longer than was proper, he did not notice it as he made his way to his chambers to write the accursed letter.

The solid door closed behind him with a muted click and he was reminded briefly of a prison cell clanging shut, he pushed the thought quickly aside and settled at the desk.

Adar

I have made it to Rivendell and secured the help of Elrond as you asked. I hit a few obstacles on the way.

My dear adar what will you say if I tell you that I have ended my relationship with Haldir. Would you be happy I wonder or would you worry for my heart? I worry for my own heart this day.

It is tainted with grief and anger Ada. I look around me and see orcs and wicked men and I relive my despair over and over again. And I think of Naneth, I think of her every day and it still hurts as much as it did the day I lost her. I wonder Ada, do you think of her every day? And when you mourn her passing, does a part of you mourn for me also? You lost both your wife and child that day I know. How much grief do you suffer? And guilt? Do you feel guilt for giving up your search? For leaving me for dead?

I am sorry that I cannot forgive you. I know that it pains you that I act the way I do. Perhaps if you had lived through what I did you could better understand. I am still angry Ada and the truth is that I don't know if I will ever forgive you. Perhaps you can forgive me instead, forgive me for not being the child you raised. Tolerate my strangeness and ignore the whispers that follow me.

I still love you Ada, with every bit of my twisted, torn heart. It scares me, I wish sometimes that I may be rid of this love. I wish for emptyness in my heart. What kind of monster have I become that I would wish for such a thing?

The whispers are true you know, I am mad. Sometimes I think that I may yet be free of it but at other times it hovers around the corners of my mind. Taunting me with vicious dreams and memories, sometimes I can't tell which is which. This is who you entrust with ridding the forest of evil? Perhaps you are the one who is mad Ada. Forgive me, that was unkind,,,

Legolas read carefully through what he had written, then slowly shredded the paper into tiny pieces, letting them fall to the floor to rest alongside the growing pile at his feet. It was only a letter. He berated himself. How hard could it be to write a letter to his father?

He sighed softly and pulled out another piece of parchment. He dipped his quill into the ink and tried again.

My king

I have done as you requested and have secured the help of both Lothlorien and Rivendell. Arrangements are currently being made and I will be departing with both forces within the next week. Hopefully we will travel swiftly and should reach the forest before too many weeks pass. I shall write again on the eve of departure so you may know when to look for our coming.

At your service

General Legolas

That would have to do. He knew the cold formal tone would hurt his father, but certainly not as much as the previous letter would. He folded the paper neatly and placed it into the leather cylinder that the hawk would carry it in. That was one task done.


	12. Chapter 12

Life has run away with me again! The good news is the story is moving forward again. I hope you enjoy and many thanks for your patience.

Aristania: Thanks for your review. Here is the next one.

Ziggy3: Thanks for sticking with the story for so long! I find Elladan really easy to write but Elrohir won't let me write him :-/. I think that is a great suggestion. Thanks.

Tinnuial: Thanks. Here is more for you.

DemeRain: Thanks for reading!

Summary so far: Legolas is in the last homely house, writing letters and making arrangements for the departure of the troops. Elrohir and Glorfindel are discussing their plans to seek out the slavers who caught Legolas and bring them to justice. Elladan has stormed out of the morning meal and decided to ride out to the border to cool his head.

Vvvvv

Elladan headed swiftly for the border, enjoying the controlled power of his horse beneath him. The foul weather continued to rage around him and he imagined he looked rather wild flying over the muddy ground, cloak swirling behind him. His hunting dog was loping beside him, ears flying and tongue lolling.

There was no need for haste but he enjoyed the rush of wellbeing that riding at speed could provide. His cares melted away and he laughed for the sheer joy of being alive and free. He was planning on checking on the border guards and letting them know the latest news about the march to Greenwood. This would allow any guards the opportunity to volunteer if they wished to join the army.

Elladan and Glorfindel were planning on taking some warriors to find the slave traders in the morning so it also served the purpose of gathering news before they ventured outside the borders. His horse suddenly slowed his pace and his ears pricked forward. Instantly alert Elladan strained his ears to listen for any disturbance.

There it was, he could hear many horses and loud voices nearing his position at some speed. Whoever it was had already gotten through the border. He drew his sword with a ring and moved into the middle of the path, prepared for anything. His dog stepped protectively in front of his horse and a low menacing growl filled the air.

Vvvvvv

He couldn't breath, it was impossible to draw any air through the solid lump that had formed in his throat. It couldn't be true, he tried to reason to himself, it just couldn't! Panic was edging its way up from his roiling stomach and he pushed it down ruthlessly.

He was a Marchwarden, a captain of Lothlorien. He could not lose control in front of his men, not again... He felt the solid weight of the twin knives at his back, possibly his last link to his beloved. No. He would not believe it until he could see his body. Legolas was not easy to kill, the slavers were lying. They must have lied!

'Elbereth please let him live please' he begged over and over in his mind. Luckily the border patrol at Imladris had not barred their way, merely moved aside with alarm as the troop had charged past, not even pausing in their strides.

His heaving horse rounded the corner and pulled up quickly as a dark figure appeared in their path. Haldir recognised the dog in front of the horse before he recognised the rider. That was one of the hounds that belonged to the sons of Elrond. In his panic he couldn't tell which one was before him.

As he came to a halt his brother Rumil appeared around the corner behind him, disheveled and out of breath. Rumil did not wait for his horse to stop before his feet hit the ground, he ran towards Elladan before a piercing growl stopped him in his tracks. Suddenly Haldir did not want to hear what would be said, he couldn't bear it! He turned his face away as if by not seeing the exchange he could stop himself from hearing it.

'Elladan, thank the valar!' panted Rumil.

'Has Legolas passed this way? We passed a camp of slavers on our way here and found evidence that he had been taken. We searched everywhere but...' Rumil seemed unable to continue.

The stern face of Elronds son softened as he swung himself down from his horse and whistled to the dog.

'He made it here my friend. He was injured but has recovered. He is safe.' Elladan replied

Haldir felt the breath leave him in a gush and hung limply forward, gasping, his hand over his heart. The voices carried on speaking as the other soldiers arrived at the scene but he didn't hear any of it.

All he heard over and over again were the words 'he is safe'.

Vvvvvv

Slowly the bedraggled warriors made their way towards the last homely house, looking forward to a good bath and meal. Their captain wandered along behind them, lost in thought. His concerned brother was speaking urgently to him but he stared straight ahead. If anyone noticed the tears that poured down his face mingling with the torrential rain, none were foolish enough to comment on it.

How could he have allowed Legolas to ride off alone! The road was perilous and Legolas was angry. Oh what a fool he had been. He could still see the gloating face of that foul man before him, still feel the cold fury that had overtaken him as he had taken the mans head clean off. After that his mind was a blank until suddenly his memories were clear and there were bodies all around him and slaves kneeling at his feet, begging for his mercy. Then Rumil had pulled his blood drenched sword from his hands and led him away. They left 6 of his men to lead the slaves to safety and then they had made haste to Rivendell to learn the truth.

He is here, he is alive, and I will throw myself at his feet and beg for his mercy. Haldir promised himself, nothing would ever come between them again, nothing.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I have been out of the country for a while without my laptop, hence my lack of updates! Here is the next chapter. It wasn't easy to write and I'm still not very happy with the flow of it. I guess I need to get back into the swing of writing! As always any reviews will be deeply appreciated.

Ziggy3: Thanks for mentioning the summary at the beginning. I start to lose track myself these days!

For some reason I see Elladan and Elrohir with a pair of hounds, I have no idea why. As always thanks for your review. I owe you several reviews for your new story! I need to catch up.

VermilionValentine: Who knows at this point. I do have a soft spot for Glorfindel ;-)

Aristania: Thanks so much for your review, I hope you enjoy this.

DemeRain: Thanks for taking the time to review!

Summary: Last chapter saw Elladan storming out of Rivendell to clear his head. He comes across Haldir with his brother Rumil and a contingent of soldiers sent by Galadriel. The Lorien warriors tell him of what happened when they came across the slavers who had captured Legolas. The slavers claimed that legolas was dead and Haldir lost control and killed them.

SSSS indicates a change in perspective

The _italics_ indicate a memory.

Ok that's it. On with the story! Enjoy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Elrohir was startled from his contemplation of the supplies list in the armory, by the clattering of many hooves into the courtyard, the dog resting by his feet had jumped up and was wagging his tail with enthusiasm, Elladan must have returned. Elrohir stood up and made his way outside to find out who his brother had returned with.

There were many horses milling around, steam was filling the air from their warm breath and sweating flanks, these horses had been ridden at speed. Elrohir squinted through the pounding sheets of rain, trying to identify the riders. They were thoroughly drenched and looked completely miserable. Their cloaks, usually a pale gray, were soaked and filthy until they were closer to a dark brown. Elrohir felt a momentary surprise that the elves of Lorien had arrived so quickly but he could only suppose that Galadriel had known they would be needed sooner than expected.

He looked to the front of the riders, curious to see who was leading them, but he could not tell. He walked towards the mayhem, his boots slipping slightly on the wet cobbles. Elladan appeared beside him suddenly out of the gloom. His twin smiled at him and filled him in quickly on what had transpired on the road, by the end of his telling, Elrohirs face had taken on a dark look.

'So Haldir leads them.' He finally said

'It seems our friends' trials are still not over.'

His hands clenched by his sides in quiet fury. How dare Haldir show his face here after all that had happened, how dare he assume that he would be forgiven yet again!

'He was very distressed, Elrohir, I have never seen him so before.' Elladan tried to reason with his twin.

'He was not distressed enough to prevent Legolas from leaving on his own in the first place.' Elrohir ground out, his anger clearly evident.

At that moment he saw that Haldir was walking towards them, he wondered if the elf had heard them, but then decided he didn't care if he had. Elrohir and Haldir had developed a special sort of loathing for each other that seemed to transcend normal dislike. In that moment Elrohir would have felt more pity for an orc than he did for his friends ex-lover.

Haldir was soaked to the bone and covered with mud, his usually immaculate hair was in disarray, with bits of twig and dried blood throughout. His face was thin and pale and wore an expression of bewilderment. Elrohir felt a grim kind of satisfaction at the state of the usually impeccably presentable Marchwarden. It was no more than he deserved.

Haldir had stopped in his forward trudge and was eying the twins with a strange look on his face that showed his dislike clearly for all to see. He swallowed and his sharp eyes seemed to come into focus.

'Where is Legolas?' He asked the twins, his usual haughty manner firmly back in place.

Elrohir stepped forward, his clenched fist raising on its own, until Elladan grabbed his arm.

'Nay brother, we will not have violence here.' Elladan cautioned quietly. He felt Elrohirs muscles bunch underneath his hand and feared his twin would ignore him. However Elrohir seemed to be bringing himself back under control.

'He does not have any desire to see you Marchwarden, now or ever.' Elrohir said, his tone limned with steel.

'That is for him to decide.' was Haldirs cold reply before he spun on his heels and headed for the last homely house.

SSSSSSSSSS

Haldir barked orders at he went and the elves of Lorien were soon busy with their appointed tasks. The horses were sponged down with warm water and taken to the stables waiting for them. They were then rubbed down with soft cloths and given fresh hay and cool water.

Rumil worked diligently at getting every last drop of water removed from his sweet mares coat, she had more than earned some attention. His brother had driven the warriors and their horses to near exhaustion after they had come across the slaves. The hairs on the back of Rumils neck stood on end when he remembered the madness that had come over his brother. It had reminded him rather forcefully of another elf, long ago, that had been driven mad with pain and grief.

_Rumil ran behind his lord Celeborn towards the Healing area. The subjects of the golden wood paid them little mind as they ran, everyone was focused on the scene playing out in front of them. It was horrific, the elves were transfixed by the screaming writhing figure being forcefully brought to the ground. Haldir had arrived in the Golden wood a mere 3 days ago clinging to what had turned out to be Legolas the prince of Mirkwood, or what was left of him. Celeborn himself had had to pry his marchwardens fingers from around the frail creature. Life had been turned upside down ever since. The first day had passed with a fair amount of co-operation as they had cleaned him up and treated his many wounds. Haldir had stayed faithfully by his side the whole time. _

_Rumil had come to the conclusion that Legolas had simply been too exhausted to fight them at the time. But that was the last time, since then he had fought and fought. Eventually the healers had resorted to tying him to his bed as he screamed profanities at them in several languages. Still Haldir had been there, tears streaking his face as he used all his strength to restrain the elf. _

_He was clearly insane, Celeborn had been told. Another healer had suggested sending him straight to the Havens as soon as possible. Celeborn couldn't do that. This elf was his kin, however distant. Thranduil had to be told, but how? Rumil had never seen an elf so unhinged in all his long life, how could they expect Thranduil to cope with seeing his son in such a state. Especially given the fact that he was still mourning his late wife. _

_He reached the scene just in time as Legolas wriggled out from under his captor, a desperate hand grabbed him and without pause he sank his teeth into the flesh. Blood gushed as the healer screamed and released him. Wild eyes found a gap heading into the trees and went for it. Celeborn stepped in front of him at the last second and wrapped his strong arms around the elf. broken fingernails tore at his face and tunic and he winced as a bare foot hit out at his shin. Rumil was shocked at the strength possessed by such a damaged elf. He remembered how formidable Legolas had been before his capture then. How the fey light would come into his eyes before a sparring match. And how very graceful and fierce he was in action, like a deadly dancer brimming with life._

_Celeborn clung tighter, refusing to release the elf from his grasp. He could not let this one fade. His light was too bright to end like this. Celeborn would fight Mandos himself if necessary but he would pull Legolas back from this madness. Rumil felt his brother brush past him to place a capable hand on Celeborn at the elbow, he looked up into the determined eyes of his Marchwarden. Haldir was another who would fight for Legolas, an ally against this darkness. Haldir gently laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder and kept his voice steady and even._

_'Come now Legolas, it is not yet time. But I promise when you are well we will go into the trees together.'_

_Legolas turned his deep blue eyes to the Marchwardens face and Rumil saw a flash of recognition._

_'You promise?' came a raspy voice._

_Celeborn could barely contain his gasp of surprise._

_'I promise, now come on. You need to rest.'_

_Legolas resisted for a moment then stared accusingly at the miserable looking healers lurking nearby._

_'They tried to use rope.' the voice quivered slightly _

_Haldir smiled a little._

_' Well they are fools. But we needn't be. There will be no more rope.' He stated firmly_

_'That's alright then.' replied the prince of Mirkwood. He pulled away from Celeborn and smiled._

_'My thanks my Lord' he said_

_Then he turned and walked with Haldir back into the healing rooms, for all the world as if nothing had happened. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Legolas started from his work when he heard the sound of a great many horses. A strange feeling crawled up his spine and he suddenly knew with certainty that Haldir was in Imladris. How he knew this he could not begin to explain, he simply did. What he should do about it was another matter altogether. If he wanted only to please himself he could remain in his chambers indefinitely, not even Haldir would presume to disturb him if he demanded solitude.

'Coward.' He started at the sound of his own voice in the quite of the room around him. He placed his hands on the table top and supported himself to his feet. Legolas had been called many things in his life, few of them flattering. But that word had never been associated with him. He would not allow it to start now. He turned towards his wardrobe to find suitable clothing, he would be damned if he let his former lover see any weakness or frailty in him.

He had no intention of rushing down to courtyard, that was not befitting one of his station. However the hour for the evening meal would soon be upon him and he needed to bathe and change and order his thoughts. Unconsciously he stood a little taller and rolled his shoulders back, his chin raised slightly and his eyes turned to chips of ice. He would be ready, oh yes. He moved towards the bathing chamber with sure, steady steps, so different from his weary hesitant gait from only yesterday. Before long steam filled the room until all he could make out in the mirror was the glitter in his steely blue eyes, he smiled.


End file.
